


Superman Drabble-Kollektion

by KitKaos



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Alle meine Superman-Drabbles, die sich über die Jahre so angesammelt haben - einige AU, einige Superman Returns, einige Lois & Clark, ein paar sogar Reeve-verse





	1. Tasukete!

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Supes/Japan-Drabble, aber irgendwie hat sich das plötzlich an die Oberfläche gedrängt, als Antwort auf die Frage, warum wohl in einer Welt, in der Superman existiert, eine Katastrophe vom Ausmaß dessen, was in Japan passiert ist und immer noch passiert, sein kann... Danke an Magss, die mich bestärkt hat, das hier zu posten.

_Tasukete! Tasukete! Hife! Tasukete..._

Hier war alles still – taub, ohne Gefühl. Kein Wanken, kein Wackeln, kein Fallen.

Watte, die ihn langsam aber unerbittlich erstickte.

Die schrecklichen Bilder auf dem großen, unbarmherzigen Flachbildschirm waren längst verschwommen, sein Gesicht nass vor Tränen.

Seine Ohren dröhnten von den Schreien und Hilferufen, den lauten und leisen Gebeten, dem Weinen um eigene wie um geliebte und fremde Leben, den erstickten Seufzern und Kreischen Millionen von Leuten – sie würden ihn niemals wieder verlassen, würden ihn verfolgen, so lange er lebte.

Seine Kehle brannte, rau und heiß von seinen eigenen Schreien.

_Tasukete! Tasukete! Superman, hilf uns! Tasukete...._

Er könnte ihnen helfen! Musste ihnen helfen! Er musste hier raus!!!

Ein gurgelnder Urschrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er zum hundertsten – tausendsten? zehntausendsten? – Mal gegen die grün glühenden Wände seines Gefängnisses anrannte. Heiß wie tausend Sonnen, verbrannten sie ihn. Gaben keinen einzigen Millimeter nach.

Er fiel. Kalter, harter Boden.

Der Stoff seines Anzugs hatte sich längst in seine Schultern gebrannt. Hilflos! Kraftlos! Sein Kopf fiel seiner Hand entgegen, anstatt dass die Hand sich hob. Fuhr schmerzhaft und wie betäubt durch seine verklumpften Haare, blutverklebt.

Versuchte dem grünen Tsunami auf sein Bewusstsein, sein Leben, standzuhalten.

_Tasukete..._


	2. Umi no Tamashii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, der Tsunami damals 2011 hat mich ein paarmal beschäftigt...

Wie Bambus im Wind, so ein japanisches Sprichwort, flexibel und biegsam – nicht brechen, sondern nachgeben um danach wieder aufrecht zu stehen. Doch hält Bambus einem Tsunami stand?

Clark sieht sich um: Schlick, Geröll, ausgebrannte Autos und Häuser, gespenstisch, leer. Große Risse und bröckelige Mauerruinen nah und fern. Chaos und Zerstörung, Wasser, Ölpfützen, mit dunklem Meerwasser und Dreck vollgesogene Fetzen...

Nirgends Menschen, Totenstille – nur im Hintergrund das Stakkato eines Hubschraubers.

Noch jetzt sieht er vor seinen Augen, was hier einmal gestanden hat. Eine blühende Stadt. Geschäftiges Treiben. Rufende, hupende, lachende Menschen. Genau hier stand ein weitläufiges Gebäude, darin ein hawaiianisches Restaurant, in das er immer noch einmal hat Lois ausführen wollen. Tiki-Fackeln tauchten die Räumlichkeiten in angenehm schummriges Licht, große Pflanztöpfe mit Strelizien verliehen eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Das anegenhm-entspannte Gemurmel zufriedener Gäste und freundlich in Hawaii-Hemden gekleidete Bedienungen taten ihr übriges. Doch das Tüpfelchen auf dem “i” bildeten die frischen Frangipani-Blüten auf den Bambustischen...

...all das hat der Wucht der Fluten weichen müssen.

Noch einmal erweitert er seine Sinne, sucht alles ab – und sieht in der Ferne... Bambus, fast komplett bedeckt von brackigem Schlick, weit nach unten gebogen, doch intakt.

Aus Tokyo erreichen seine Ohren Geräusche des Alltags in all dem Chaos.


	3. Kleine Momente

Clarks Herz verkrampfte sich auch jetzt noch bei dem Gedanken, dass er Jasons Geburt verpasst hatte. Die Geburt dieses kleinen großen Wunders, das keiner je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass er Jasons ersten Zahn und erstes Wort verpasst hatte, legte sich ein unsichtbares Gewicht auf seine Brust. Dieser Anfang, das Wort, und er war in Stasis viele viele Lichtjahre entfernt wortlosen Erinnerungsfetzen hinterher gejagt.

Auch Jasons ersten Schultag hatte er verpasst. Auch wenn er Jasons freudiges Herzklopfen, sein ungetrübtes Lachen gespürt und beinahe gehört hatte, während er am anderen Ende der Welt ein Erdbebenopfer nach dem anderen abschreiben musste. Richard hatte Jason damals begleitet. Die Erinnerung ließ Clark schwer schlucken.

Es waren kleine Momente gewesen, sicher.

Als er nun jedoch den Telefonhörer auflegte, schien es ihm, als ob er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder frei durchatmete. Er atmete erneut tief durch, genoss diese Freiheit, diese Hoffnung. Musste aufpassen, nicht zu tief durchzuatmen, oder er würde davon platzen, da war er sich sicher.

Lois war wieder schwanger. Und diesmal würde er all die kleinen und großen Momente miterleben. In diesem Moment war er der stolzeste Vater der Welt.

Knapp neun Monate später wurde er eines Besseren belehrt.


	4. Von Herzen

Clark konnte stolz sein auf das, was er erreicht hatte. Was er in seinem Leben wahrscheinlich noch erreichen würde.

Er hörte die schweren Glocken aus dem barocken Turm der Kirche läuten.

Sah von seinem Platz nicht weit vom Altar, wie Lois' Mutter hereinkam. Sie nahm still ihren Platz in der ersten Reihe ein, Tränen der Rührung in den Augen.

Orgelmusik hallte von den Wänden wider und die schwere Doppeltür am hinteren Ende öffnete sich. Die versammelten Gäste standen auf, als Jason eintrat. Konzentriert schritt er den Gang hinunter, ein stolzes Lächeln im Gesicht. Schließlich durfte er für seine Mommy und seinen Daddy die Ringe bringen.

Die Musik schwoll an und alle Augen ruhten auf der Braut. Und Clark verschlug es den Atem. Er meinte, seine Brust zersprünge jeden Moment, so sehr hämmerte sein Herz darin. Nie hatte Lois engelsgleicher oder begehrenswerter ausgesehen. Es erforderte all seine Willenskraft, seinen offen stehenden Mund zu schließen.

General Lane führte seinen Tochter zum Altar, küsste sie noch einmal auf die Wange und legte sanft ihre Hand in die von Richard White.

Wieso musste Clark nur immer so verdammt stolz sein? Das was er wirklich von ganzem Herzen gewollt hatte, das hatte er nie erreicht...


	5. Mit Worten zu geizen

Lois Lane war eine eiskalte Karriere-Frau. Oder versuchte es zumindest. Die Welt der Nachrichten war von Männern dominiert – doch als Tochter eines Army-Generals war sie an so etwas gewöhnt.

Oft ließen sich Männer von ihren langen, dunklen Locken und ihren gerne pastellfarbenen Blazerkombis täuschen. Oft merkten sie ihren Fehler erst, wenn es zu spät war. Lois Lane war niemand, der sich eine Story wegschnappen ließ – wenn ein Mann ihr den Vortritt ließ, bitteschön. Umso besser. Ein Schritt näher am Pulitzer für sie – und dass sie diesen Preis eines Tages in Händen hielte, stand außer Frage.

Allerdings nutzte sie Männer nicht aus, flirtete nicht mit ihnen, nur um an eine Story heran zu kommen. Das hatte sie beim besten Willen nicht nötig. Im Gegenteil, sie wollte ja schließlich als gleichwertig angesehen werden. Also geizte sie mit ihren weiblichen Reizen, wo sie nur konnte. Sie geizte mit netten Worten. Und sie geizte mit Komplimenten.

Für ihr erstes Interview mit Superman jedoch wollte sie alles anders machen, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste warum. Sie zog ihre liebste Spitzenunterwäsche (pink!) an, geizte ganz bestimmt nicht mit ihren weiblichen Reizen.

Als sie mit ihm flog, wollte sie ihm so viel sagen...


	6. Neid

Der Park war recht belebt um diese Tageszeit - und plötzlich schämte Clark sich. Wieso hatte er unbedingt hier Lois seine Liebe gestehen müssen? Nur um ihre Hochzeit mit Lex doch nicht verhindern zu können...

Wie von selbst fanden seine Augen das junge Paar. Die beiden schoben einen Kinderwagen vor sich her, gingen Hand in Hand spazieren.

Lächelten sich glücklich an.

Küssten sich.

Liebe. Ehe. Familie. Clark merkte, wie sich ihm ein Kloß im Hals bildete – bei dem Gedanken, dass er all das niemals haben würde...

Wie sehr er doch diese Menschen für ihr ganz normales, unkompliziertes Leben beneidete.


	7. Feuer

Lois sah sich verstohlen um. Niemand war hier. Kein blauer Anzug, kein rotes Cape. Sie war allein.

Ja, sie hatte einen bescheidenen Tag gehabt...

Mit genüsslicher Langsamkeit griff sie nach einer Zigarette. Nahm ihr Feuerzeug, sah sich erneut um. Immer noch niemand.

Sie schnippte das Feuerzeug auf. Einen Augenblick sah sie der tanzenden Flamme zu, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Nein, sie brauchte sich weder vor Richard noch vor Clark rechtfertigen...

Erleichterung breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie den Rauch einsog. Die Knoten in ihrem Bauch lösten sich. Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich...

Wieso fühlte sie sich dann so schuldig?


	8. Erde

Zuerst hatte er nicht hinsehen wollen. Hatte die Augen so fest zugekniffen wie er nur konnte.

Jetzt wollte er nicht mehr weg sehen. Blau soweit er sehen konnte. Und grün, gelb, rosa, orange und alle möglichen Farben dazwischen.

Alles sah von hier oben so winzig aus. Einzelne Menschen konnte man schon gar nicht mehr erkennen. Und Autos und Häuser auch nicht. So hoch war Daddy Richard noch nie mit ihm geflogen.

Der Rand der Erde war ja so richig gebogen. Natürlich wusste Jason, dass die Gabi--Grabitio--Gravitation machte, dass die Menschen auf der Erde blieben. Aber er fragte sich doch, ob die auf der Unterseite nicht doch manchmal Kopfweh bekamen...

Da fiel ihm ein... "Können wir noch einen Looping fliegen? Biiiitteeaaaaahhuuiiiiiiiiii! Yeah!" quietschte er freudig und streckte seine Arme zu beiden Seiten aus, als sie nur so durch die Wattewolken sausten.

Es war doch cool, zwei Daddys zu haben.


	9. Dicke Luft

Die Luft zwischen ihnen war zum Schneiden, als die beiden Männer sich nun so gegenübersaßen. Sie sahen sich nur an. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Keiner blinzelte.

Jasons Hand suchte ganz von selbst die seiner Mutter, als er von Einem zum Anderen sah.

So ganz verstand er diese Redewendung nicht. Wie sollte man Luft schneiden können? Mit einem Messer - aber damit kam man doch immer durch Luft durch... Und dicker als sonst war die Luft im Raum auch nicht. Es war nur still. Viel zu still.

Unruhig rutschte Jason auf dem Sofa hin und her. Das Quietschen des Leders war plötzlich unglaublich laut. Als er erneut aufsah, waren alle Blicke auf ihm.

Er bemerkte, wie sich Daddy Richards Mundwinkel wie in Zeitlupe nach oben bewegten. Er blinzelte. "Pass gut auf ihn auf, solange ich weg bin."

Als Jason zu seinem anderen Daddy sah, lächelte dieser nicht nur - er strahlte.


	10. Die Limette

Das tosende Donnern der Bowlingkugeln links und rechts von ihnen verstummte schlagartig. In diesem Moment existierte kein einziges Geräusch mehr auf der Welt. Nur sie und er. Nichts mehr sonst.

Jimmy blickte in Lucys tiefbraune Augen, in denen inzwischen ein Feuersturm zu lodern schien.

_Hals - Shot - Limette..._

Jimmys Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu Lucys schlankem Hals, wo eine Ader im Takt zu dem Blut in seinen Ohren pulsierte. Kleine Salzkristalle funkelten ihm entgegen. Und seine Welt verengte sich weiter, wurde noch kleiner, als er sich zu ihr beugte und säuberlich alles Salz von Lucys Hals saugte. Sie schmeckte salzig und süß, nach Frucht und doch so ganz nach Lucy eben... Viel zu kurz...

Dann kam der Shot Tequila - Jimmy hatte längst zu zählen aufgehört, der wievielte es war.

Wo war jetzt bloß wieder die Limette?...

Lucy lächelte ihn keck an und als sie quälend langsam ihren Mund öffnete, bemerkte er etwas, um das sie besitzergreifend ihre Zunge gelegt hatte. Er hatte die Limette gefunden.

"Cool, wir teilen also," brachte er nur mit Mühe heraus und wusste gleichzeitig, dass ein seliges Grinsen seine Lippen zierte.

Dann verlor er keine weitere Sekunde und tauchte nach der Limette.

Ein Blitz fuhr durch seinen gesamten Körper.


	11. Donner

Etwas war nicht in Ordnung, war nicht so wie es sein sollte.

Wie von selbst hielten Clarks Finger mitten über der Tastatur inne. Wanderte sein Blick zum Horizont.

Fieberhaft--panisch--versuchte er es zu orten. Tastend. Immer weiter und weiter weg.

Da! Smallville...

Wie das dumpfe Grollen von Donner in seinen Ohren. Wie ein düsteres Wintergewitter, bedrohlich, hallte der unregelmäßige - zu unregelmäßige, viel zu schwache - Herzschlag in seinen Ohren wider.

Dann... Stille...

Clark hörte keinen Notarzt keine Sirenen. Nichts. Nur Stille.

_Mom!_

Er war bereits in der Luft, heiße Tränen erschwerten ihm die Sicht.

Doch er wusste, er war zu spät.


	12. Martha Kent

Ein schwarzer Trauerrand schmückte das schlichte Kreuz.

_Jonathan Kent 01.09.1933 - 17.06.1992  
Martha Clark Kent 07.11.1937 - 30.12.2006_

Clarks Blick war starr auf die frischen Buchstaben geheftet. Heiße Tränen liefen sein Gesicht hinab, während er immer wieder Schneeflocken weg blinzelte.

Der Schnee schien der Welt auch die letzte Farbe zu entziehen.

Clark wusste, spürte, neben ihm stand immer noch Ben Hubbard - wie er im schwarzen Anzug mit schwarzer Krawatte. Die schmerzliche Ironie: Sie wussten, Ben hatte diesen Anzug für seine und Marthas Hochzeit maßschneidern lassen. Er hatte Martha geliebt.

Minuten, Stunden, Jahrhunderte... Schließlich Bens Hand auf Clarks Schulter.

Dann war er allein.


	13. Weiß

Leises, gedämpftes Knarzen im Schnee hinter ihm schreckte Clark auf.

Ein bekannter Herzschlag, leicht erhöht. Ein Herzschlag, für den er einmal alles gegeben hätte. Vor langer Zeit, so schien es ihm jetzt...

Clark drehte sich nicht um. Starrte weiter durch den immer dichter fallenden Schnee auf die gnadenlosen Buchstaben. Schluckte schwer.

Was wollte sie hier? Erhöhte Herzfrequenz – Verärgerung. Wut. Nervosität. Angst. Verausgabung. Liebe... Wahrscheinlich Wut. Ein weißes Rauschen in der Kakophonie der Stille, die ihn umgab. Wusste sie nicht, dass sie ihm sein Herz nicht weiter brechen konnte?

„Ka—Clark, ich...“ Ein Flüstern im eisigen Wind. „Es tut mir so leid.“

Knarz, knarz. Zögerlich, vorsichtig, legte Lois ihre Arme um ihn. „Ich hatte vergessen, wie warm du bist...“

Schneeflocken tanzten vor seinen Augen. Winzigste Bruchstücke seiner Seele, die in seinem Atem schmolzen.

Er drehte sich zu ihr, die Zukunft mehr denn je ein weißer Fleck auf der Landkarte ihrer beider Leben.


	14. Heranwachsen

Große blaue Seen blickten ihn an. Große blaue Seen, aus denen die Hoffnung schon schimmerte, dass er Ja sagen würde. Die ihn daran erinnerten, dass er entgegen aller Schicksalsschläge eine Familie gefunden hatte.

Und wie könnte Clark da anders als es seinem Sohn zu erlauben. Seinem Sohn – er hatte einen Sohn und jeder Tag mit Jason erschien ihm wie ein Wunder, wie ein Geschenk. Mit einem stolzen Lächeln auf den Lippen sah er dem Krümel nach, als dieser freudig in sein Zimmer rannte um zu packen.

Als er hinter sich ein Kichern hörte, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen. Clark drehte sich zu seiner Frau um.

Lois lehnte im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Jason hat seine Hausaufgaben für heute noch nicht gemacht,“ meinte sie und gab sich sichtlich Mühe ernst zu klingen.

Clark spürte eine verlegene Röte in seine Wangen steigen. „Lois, das ist aber auch schwer...“ setzte er an. Er wusste nicht, ob er jemals streng mit Jason sein könnte...

„Superman von seinem siebenjährigen Sohn in die Tasche gesteckt.“ Lois schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als sie Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zukam. „Ich frage mich, wer hier wen erzieht.“

„Lois, komm schon,“ warf Clark hilflos ein. Inzwischen war Lois nah genug, dass er ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. „Jason macht das schon. Er hat sich so drauf gefreut. Hast du gesehen, wie er mich angeschaut hat?“

Lois brach erneut in ein Grinsen aus. Blitzschnell fanden ihre Finger Clarks Kragen und zogen ihn zu ihr. Ihre Lippen fanden sich wie von selbst zu einem neckenden Kuss. Als Lois sich schließlich löste, sah sie Clark direkt an. „Von wem hat Jason wohl seine blauen Augen? Warum bin ich denn wieder schwanger?“


	15. Und der Himmel voller Zitronen

Nie wieder würde Jimmy Zitronen mit den gleichen Augen sehen. Nie wieder wären sie einfach nur unschuldiges, viel zu saures Obst für ihn!

Bei dem Gedanken an Zitronen hatte sich früher ein Muskelzucken eingestellt, das sich praktisch über seinen gesamten Körper gezogen hatte. Hatte sich alles so weit es nur ging nach innen verziehen wollen.

Wenn er jetzt daran dachte, schnellte sein Herzschlag in die Höhe. Wurde sein Mund ganz trocken, aber auf die beste Art. Musste er tief seufzen und an diesen einen letzten Abend denken... oder zumindest an das, woran er sich noch erinnern konnte.

Als die trägen Sonnenstrahlen ihn gemütlich an der Nasenspitze kitzelten, öffnete er ein Auge einen Spaltbreit. Sie hatte sich eng an ihn geschmiegt. Nackt wie Gott sie erschaffen hatte. Lucy.

Seine Lucy. Und an ihrer linken Hand – ein weißgold schimmernder Ring.

Wenn es nach ihm ging, konnte die ganze Welt aus Zitronen bestehen.


	16. Dunkle Tiefen

Ein letztes Mal sah Clark zurück, bevor er sich resolut und endgültig ganz nach vorne wandte. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Konstruktion vor ihm konzentrierte. In den Spitzen des Kristallschiffs pulsierte lebendiges Licht; von der Sonne aufgeladen, summte es regelrecht mit Energie.

Clark seinerseits hatte die letzten Stunden auch noch einmal in der wärmenden Sonne eines strahlenden Spätsommertags in Smallville verbracht. Er würde die Energie brauchen auf der vor ihm liegenden Reise durch die dunklen Tiefen des Alls. Und doch fühlte er sich matt, verbraucht. Nicht bereit.

Würde er sie jemals bereit fühlen? Er wusste, er musste dort hinaus, er musste nachsehen. Vor ihm lag die Möglichkeit einer Heimat, einer Welt, wo er wirklich und wahrhaftig zugehörig sein könnte. Und doch kreisten seine Gedanken um all das, was er hier – auf diesem Planeten, der ihm für immer die Rolle eines Außenseiters zuschrieb – zurücklassen würde. Seine Ma. Den Daily Planet. Seine Freunde. Lois...

Was Lois wohl gesagt hätte, hätte er ihr erzählt, wohin er flog? Auf Nachfrage seiner Ma hatte er nur genickt und sie in dem Glauben gelassen, dass Lois Kal-Els Suche unterstützte. Doch mit einem traurigen Lächeln quittierte Clark die Sicherheit, dass sie ihn nicht verstanden hätte. Ob sie überhaupt schon bemerkt hatte, dass ihr Kollege gekündigt hatte?

Einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen, schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Seine Zukunft lag vor ihm – dort draußen. Es begann alles mit einem einzigen Schritt, dieser hier in das Kristallschiff hinein, die Luke hinter ihm sich schließend.


	17. So normal wie möglich

_"Die Welt kann immer mehr gute Reporter brauchen."_ ... Morgen um Punkt neun Uhr würde er also zurück nach Metropolis fliegen. Zum ersten Mal, seit er vor fünf Jahren seine damalige Heimat verlassen hatte.

Er hatte Metropolis zurückgelassen. Hatte sie alle zurückgelassen in der Gewissheit, sie wahrscheinlich niemals wiederzusehen. Hatte Jimmy zurückgelassen, seinen wohl einzigen Freund in der großen Stadt. Würde er ihn fragen, wo er die ganzen langen Jahre gewesen war? Und zurecht...

Hatte Lois zurückgelassen. Lois!... Er hatte es nicht einmal übers Herz gebracht, sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Ihr ein "Bis morgen," versprochen und ein "Ich verlasse dich," gegeben.

Ob sie lange auf ihn gewartet hatte? Doch Clark wusste, diese Frage stand ihm nicht zu. Er war sich bewusst gewesen, dass er Lois verletzen würde. Dass er sie alle verletzen würde. Und hatte es in Kauf genommen...

...wofür? Nein, er hatte sich selbst ein Bild machen müssen. Aber wenn er wusste, dass er es bereut hätte, warum fühlte er sich dann nun, da er es getan hatte, so leer?

Doch er wusste, er hatte niemals in Kauf genommen zurückzukehren.

Sonntag Abend. Ein Sonntag Abend, so normal wie nur möglich – nie wieder – könnte er nicht die Zeit einfach anhalten?


	18. Offenbarung

Sein erster Gedanke: Sag's ihr!

Sein zweiter Gedanke: Und was dann?

Dann würde es von vorne losgehen. Sie würden sich im Kreis drehen. Er hatte sich Lois schon einmal offenbart – und sie hatte die Geheimniskrämerei, die Tatsache ihn mit der ganzen Welt teilen zu müssen, nicht ausgehalten.

Er hatte die Tränen und den rohen Schmerz in ihren Augen nicht mit ansehen können.

Nun trug er die Erinnerung an all das allein. Weil er es aushielt. Weil er es aushalten musste...

Lois nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen, hatte ihm das schmerzlich genau zurück ins Bewusstsein gerufen.

Sie verdiente ihren Seelenfrieden mehr als jede qualvolle Wahrheit. Es war besser so.

Entschlossen setzte Clark seine Brille wieder auf, versteckte sich erneut hinter ihrem klobigen Gestell und den dicken Gläsern.

Doch für einen kleinen Augenblick – einen winzig kleinen Augenblick nur – war sein Herz leichter gewesen, hatte er sich weniger allein gefühlt.


	19. Frühlingsgefühle

Lois war noch nie gegen irgendwas allergisch gewesen. Nie. Nicht Lois Lane. Das konnte sie sich gar nicht leisten. Wäre ja noch schöner! Allergien waren etwas für Schwächlinge. Lois Lane war nicht schwach. Lois Lane waaa....

"...atschi!"

Wofür wohnte sie eigentlich in einer Großstadt?! Da sollte es eigentlich keine Pollen geben, egal zu welcher Jahreszeit. Metropolis hatte eindeutig zu viele Parks in letzter Zeit. Vielleicht sollte sie eine Initiative dagegen anregen. Oder die Stadt sollte sich wenigstens bemühen, die Pollen innerhalb der Parks zu halten. Ihre Bürger vor sowas zu schützen, verdammt. Oder wenigstens Warnschilder aufstellen. Die Natur hatte sich gegen sie verschworen...

Da war es wieder. Dieses Kitzeln in ihrer Nase war zum verrückt werden!

"Ha... ha... tschi!"

"Gesundheit, Lois!" Clark sah seine Partnerin mitfühlend an und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. "Alles okay?"

"Seh ich so aus?" grummelte Lois zurück, nahm aber dankbar das angebotene Taschentuch entgegen. Clark brauchte nicht zu wissen, wie sehr ihn das zu ihrem persönlichen Superhelden an diesem Frühlingstag machte.


	20. Punsch

Eigentlich fühlte Jimmy sich mies, dass er sich inzwischen mehrere Zentimeter von ihr weg gearbeitet hatte. Aber wer hatte schon ahnen können, dass Ellen Lane so loslegen konnte. Er nicht.

Und dabei hatte Jimmy ihr lediglich Punsch angeboten. Es war eine Weihnachtsfeier. Alles war festlich geschmückt. Mistelzweige. Lametta. Große rote Schleifen. Jimmy trug eine rote Zipfelmütze. Er war in Weihnachtsstimmung. Er hatte Ellen Lane einen Becher Punsch angeboten.

„Ich bin ehemalige Alkoholikerin.“ Peinlich! Doch damit nicht genug, denn sie dehnte ihre Antwort ins Unendliche. Sie erzählte ihm gerade ihre komplette Leidensgeschichte.

Jimmy rückte möglichst unbemerkt noch ein paar Millimeter ab.


	21. Liebe auf den ersten Blick 1

Beinahe wie ein Barren kostbaren Goldes fühlt sich der kleine Schatz an, etwas unvergleichlich Wertvolles, das man in eine Form gezwungen hat - gebändigte Lust, die Kanten gerade und streng, doch im Inneren lockt eine sinnliche Versuchung. Himmlisches Aroma von Nuss mit Gestalt gewordenem Glück. Ein El Dorado für die Sinne, der alten Inka-Götter würdig. Die strengen Kanten lösen sich schmerzliche langsam auf, enthüllen den wahren Höhepunkt. Die perfekte Vereinigung von Kakao und Haselnuss, Coitus auf den Geschmacksnerven, zart schmelzend und leidenschaftlich. Es ist Liebe auf den ersten Bissen – der neue Schokoriegel. Lois wusste, den würde sie jetzt öfter kaufen...


	22. Liebe auf den ersten Blick 2

Ein roter Trommelwirbel für das Morgen, ein blauer Paukenschlag für das Jetzt, weiße Triangel-Triolen für das Gestern. Ein kleiner schwarz-befrackter Dirigent im Ohr, die Vernunft. Barocke Schnörkel verwandeln sich in Markenzeichen, rot auf gelb, violett auf beige, denn schwarz ist zu trist. Die Ewigkeit in ihrer vergänglichsten Form – Liebe. Denn Liebe auf den ersten Blick war es für Clark. Und diese Liebe wollte er am liebsten aus vollem Hals hinaus schreien, die Liebe zu schreiend bunten Krawatten! Sollten andere doch ruhig den anderen, konservativeren Schattierungen den Vorzug geben. Aber nicht er, er war eben schlicht und einfach anders.


	23. Liebe auf den ersten Blick 3

Das Jahr ist 1952. Der Korea-Krieg ist in vollem Gange, die Vereinigten Staaten führen Operation Mike im Pazifischen Ozean durch, und Charlie Chaplin wird des Landes verwiesen.

Den Kopf weit zurück in den Nacken gelegt, steht ein junger Mann vor einem der altehrwürdigsten Gebäude in Metropolis und blickt gebannt nach oben. Er kann seine Augen einfach nicht von der imposanten Metall-Konstruktion losreißen, dem stilisierten Planeten, dem Schriftzug, der quer darüber prangt.

Hier liegt seine Zukunft. Hier gehört er hin. Ihm ist, als hat er es schon sein ganzes Leben gewusst. Denn es ist Liebe auf den ersten Blick.


	24. Algen

Cat liebte Sushi – den leicht süßlichen Reis, dessen Säure gleichzeitig so die Geschmacksnerven kitzelte. Das Herb-Fruchtige der bissfest-reifen Avocado. Der unglaublich zarte Thunfisch – am liebsten Toro –, der auf der Zunge zerging, ohne sich in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Der Hauch der Schärfe, die das Wasabi der ganzen Komposition verlieh.

Kein einfaches Essen, sondern eine Zeremonie:

Die Holzstäbchen aus ihrer Papierumhüllung zu befreien. Auseinander brechen, aneinander reiben um Splitter zu vermeiden. Sie dann mit routinierter Präzision zwischen Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger positionieren. "Itadakimasu!"

Ein Stück Sushi aufnehmen, in die dunklen Tiefen der Sojasauce dippen, Fisch voraus.

Auf einen Bissen in den Mund, Augen zu und das zarte Geschmacksfeuerwerk in ihrem Mund genießen.

Seit sie allerdings erfahren hatte, dass das grüne Nori, in das Makisushi gewickelt war, Algen waren, hielt sie sich lieber an Nigiri. Aber vielleicht könnte sie ja die restlichen Maki auf ihrem Teller einpacken lassen und als Augenmaske verwenden?


	25. Lauch

„Was ist das denn Schräges?“  
  
Jimmy verstummte und drehte sich zu Lois um. Sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Sag bloß, das kennst du nicht?“  
  
Lois zuckte zur Antwort die Schultern und meinte trocken, „Muss man das kennen?“  
  
„Das... Ja!... Ich meine, komm mit,“ damit zog er sie regelrecht zu seinem Schreibtisch. Startete Youtube, [das entsprechende Video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faQSs6UBDok).  
  
„Hm,“ machte Lois skeptisch, „Ein Mädchen mit großen Augen, das eine Stange Lauch schwingt. Wie... kreativ.“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen sarkastischen Ton angenommen.  
  
Jimmys Schultern sanken.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später ließ sich Lois entnervt nach hinten in ihren Stuhl fallen, begleitet von einem frustrierten Grummeln.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ Clark sah besorgt von seinem Artikel auf.  
  
Lois seufzte erneut. „Ach, eigentlich ja. Nur dieses verfluchte Lied von Jimmy geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf! Das mit dem Lauch...“  
  
Clarks Augenbrauen wanderten immer weiter in die Höhe. „Jimmy?... Lauch?...“  
  
„Ja, verdammt.“ Lois summte ihm ein paar Takte der Melodie in ihrem Ohr vor.  
  
Als sich Clarks Miene erhellte. „'Ieva lachte, die Geige klagte, während die Leute ihr Glück wünschten'... Das ist ein finnisches Volkslied.“  
  
„Jetzt sag bloß, du kannst Finnisch, Smallville?!“  
  
Ein gutmütiges Schulterzucken, gepaart mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.  
  
„Hmpf.“  
  
Als Jimmy eine Stunde später Lois ihre angeforderten Unterlagen brachte, nahm er plötzlich aus Clarks Richtung ein Summen wahr. Das war doch...? Und wippte Lois da im Takt mit dem Kopf mit?  
  
Ein verstohlenes kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.


End file.
